


Really?

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Dean, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's down to get dirty after a hunt except Dean's too clueless to figure that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

Case done, body cleaned of gore, Sam takes a seat next to Dean as the elder watches some Spanish soap opera with a bored expression. Sam folds his mile-long legs under him as he casts a glance at the TV. "Got nothing better to do?"  
  
"I cleaned off the Impala, I cleaned the guns, burned the vamp's head, ordered take out, showered," the blond checks off each item on his fingers before he shakes his head. "Nah. Not until our food's ready. Can change the channel if it bothers you so much."  
  
Sam feigns fixing his collar but really pops open the top couple buttons on his flannel, giving Dean a pointed look as he unfolds his legs. " _Nothing_ else you want to do?" he asks, separating his knees slightly.  
  
Dean casts a glance around the room as if checking to see if he missed anything on his imaginary to-do list, then shakes his head again. "Nope, got everything done already."  
  
The younger Winchester looks at his lover. "You _sure_?" he asks slowly, pushing fingers through the long, soft hazelnut hair that Dean loved to ball up in his fists when he was taking his brother from behind. " _Nothing else_?"  
  
"Christ, Sam, if you want me to get you something, just say it already." he huffs out but immediately holds up a forefinger when his phone dings. "Actually, hold that thought, I'm going to pick up our food." he declares before snatching his keys off the nightstand and heads out the door.  
  
Sam snorts to himself with a massively exaggerated eye roll. "Good job there, sex extraordinaire."


End file.
